Thunderstorms
by luv0817
Summary: A story that came to me as I listened to the beautiful storm outside my window. Same story, just with some small grammatical changes.


Thunderstorms

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI, Grissom, Sara, or Pride and Prejudice.

The clouds were starting to gather and the sky was turning black. Sara Sidle wrapped her arms tighter around herself and retreated to the inner part of the lab. Sara had never liked thunderstorms; lightning and thunder had traumatized her childhood as it was usually mixed with yelling and clash of glass and other breakables.

"Sara?" a concerned voice came from behind. Turning around, she saw Gil Grissom's deep blue eyes on her with focused concern. Inching his way to her, he gently touched the small of her back. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," her voice was shaky.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear, "let's go home."

"I didn't bring an umbrella, did you?"

"No," Grissom smirked. "Channel eight called for a bright and sunny day in Las Vegas."

"Never trust the weather man," Sara scowled.

"I may have one in my office." Unlocking the door, he overturned several of piles before giving up. "Guess not."

A flash of lightning illuminated the hallway as they made their way to the parking lot. Sara braced herself for the crash of thunder that would inevitably follow.

Stopping, Grissom asked, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I don't like thunderstorms," she finally confided.

"How did I not know that?" He was still amazed that after two year there were still facts about Sara Sidle he was still learning.

"You've never been around me during a thunderstorm."

"Yes I have, plenty of times."

"Those were rainstorms; completely different."

"Oh." He sighed. "It's pouring now." Taking his coat off, he tented it over their heads for some shelter. "Walk close to me," he commanded. Opening the driver side door, Sara scanned the car park and quickly kissed both of Grissom's cheeks and his lips. "Are you going to be okay, then?" He asked out of true concern; still trying to adjust to the fact that Sara was afraid of something as trivial as a thunderstorm. One thing he was learning- and more rapidly- was that Sara Sidle was no where near as brave as the front she put up.

"Yes," she nodded firmly. "See you." Grissom kissed the top of her head and closed the door. As another flash of flight lit up the sky, Sara winced. Turning on the car quickly, all she wanted to do was get home. _Home_, she thought. Technically, it was still Grissom's townhouse; she hadn't officially moved out of her own small flat quiet yet, though he'd asked her several times to move in with him. She just couldn't bring herself to accept his offer, not yet.

Pulling into the driveway, Sara saw Gil standing on the stoop ready with an umbrella.

"Thanks, Griss," she said appreciatively, as they made their way into the house. Closing the door behind them, Grissom removed Sara's coat and hung it on its designated hook. "I've drawn a hot bath for you," he said kissing her hair. "It's all ready and waiting."

"Will you be joining me?" Sara asked playfully.

"Perhaps," he said, taking her by the hand. As they were walking up the stairs, the electric went out.

"Griss?" Sara's voice sounded shaky again.

"I'm here, Honey." He pulled out his LED light. "Good thing I lit candles in the bathroom," he joked, "it was suppose to be a surprise." Stepping into the small room, Sara could smell vanilla and lavender, her favourite sent concoction; bubbles filled the bathtub as candles gave the room a gentle glow.

"Now, Ms. Sidle," Grissom whispered, kissing her passionately, "let's get you out of those wet clothes."

Climbing into bed, Sara snuggled up against Grissom's chest. The storm was still in full blast outside and even though it was daytime, it was as dark as night. Kissing the top of her head, Grissom pulled her close as Sara tensed up at another the sound of more thunder. Curious to know what made her so afraid but unwilling to invade her privacy, he knew that in her own time, Sara would tell him.

Trying to lay still at the storm raged outside, Sara couldn't help but wince at the elements. She hoped that Grissom couldn't feel her body tense up but knew that wasn't the case once he pulled her close. This was nuts! Here she was thirty-six years old and still afraid of thunderstorms. Knowing Grissom wouldn't ask but wanting to let him in on her secret, she cleared her throat and started without warning,

"Thunderstorms always made the fights sound a million times worse. My father seemed to become angrier as the sky turned darker. The screaming and shouting would be even more vicious and even in the closet, I felt as though they could bring the house down."

"Sara," Grissom tried to find words to comfort. He could feel her start to shudder in his arms and knew that she was crying. "I love you."

Not sure whether she had hear him right, she laid perfectly still. She'd lost track of how many times she'd almost tossed out those same words. First in high school when she thought she'd found her soul-mate and then in university. Every time she wanted to say those words something stopped her. She didn't know what love truly was and without knowing, how could she just utter them without thought. But not anymore, now she knew what love truly was. He really did love her… and all the idiosyncrasies that came attached to her.

"Sara?" he patted her arm gently. "Don't worry, you don't have-"

"I love you too, Gil," she turned and looked into his eyes. Laying her head back down on his chest, she felt Grissom move slightly. Picking up the book on his nightstand he began to read, "It is a truth universally acknowledged; that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife…" As Sara drifted off to sleep, she thought, _Maybe thunderstorms aren't so bad after all._


End file.
